


The Student

by Layneee



Series: Physics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Physics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reference to Student/Teacher Relationship, Science Boner, Science Kink, Tutoring, it's not really anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to 'The Tudor' </p><p>Dean's finding it really hard to concentrate. So obviously, he decides to make it harder on himself. </p><p>--------</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Student

"Not your best work, Mr. Winchester," Mr. Adler says with a sneer as he drops the graded pop quiz on Dean's desk with an ugly slap. The large 'D' is impossible to miss. Maybe because Mr. Adler is a dick who uses a fat-tipped red sharpie for all the bad kids. Dean should care. He would care. That is, if he weren't trying to hard to make his dick go down under his desk. 

It's been like this every physics class for the last month, ever since Mr. Adler asked Castiel Novak to solve a problem for the class. It's like he hears the guy talk about heat and thermodynamics once and his dick won't let him forget it. Now, he attuned to the guy. Every time he hears him help one of his friends through a tricky problem, he pops a semi and can't seem to think about anything other than crawling between the boys thighs. 

The thing that people don't know about Dean is that he's been sucking cock as long as he's been eating pussy. He's just more selective about it. In his High School career there have only been two guys he deemed worthy of his mouth. There was Benny, Mr. Edlund's T.A. He'd been older, had a sexy accent, and was hung like a fucking ox. He hadn't even been assisting in Dean's class. He had had to track the guy down. Then there was Aaron, from his European history class. The guy had some of the best hash in school, and didn't mind sharing. He also made some of the nicest sounds when Dean pinched his balls. 

Now he was determined to make Castiel the third. 

It wasn't just the guys sexy science voice. It was the whole package really. He had thick, dark hair that Dean just wanted to yank and pull. His thick lips always looked on the side of chapped, like he'd spent too long licking them with his soft tongue. 

He was also smart, and caring, and liked to help his friends in physics. 

But that was getting too close to the heart, so Dean shut off his brain. 

The bell rang, and Dean was pissed to realize that he had not only failed in calming his cock down, but had somehow made it worst. He had to wait until everyone had left the classroom before standing and adjusting his hard-on. He grimaced when the elastic of his boxers pinched the head, but what else could he do?

The rest of the day past in a blur of half-heard lectures and ignored homework. When the final bell rang, Dean collected his binder and made his way to the locker room. There's no better way to forget you're crush on a sophomore than running your body full force into football sleds. 

Or that's what he told himself. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Dean walked into physics the next day he was determined that by the end of the day he would have made progress with Operation Suck Off Castiel (better codename pending). 

The class went on as normal; Castiel talked, Dean got hard, Mr. Adler trying to ruin his day, pop quiz. The only difference was that Dean was getting more excited as the class went on. He'd been racking his brain trying to come up with a reason to approach the younger boy, and he was completely ignoring the obvious. 

Castiel helped people pass physics. 

Dean was failing physics. 

It was perfect. 

The final bell rang and Dean was up like one of those snakes in a can. His eyes never left Castiel, who was calmly collecting his book had no idea what was coming. 

The boy was still in his seat when Dean got to him. With one hand on the desk and one on the back of his chair, Dean had him pinned. 

“Hey, man. Do you do tutoring?” Dean asked. Straightforward, no way for Castiel to back out. 

The younger boy looked up and Dean had to force himself not to drop to his knees right there because _damn_. He thought the sex hair was good, but that with the bluest eyes outside of the some science fiction novel? Pure sex. 

“I’ve been known to help my peers when they’re in need,” Castiel answered. 

“That’s great. Look, I’m getting a ‘C’ here and I need a ‘B.’ Think you can help me?” _Come on, Winchester_ , Dean told himself, _charm him._

“I suppose I could do that. How does tomorrow sound?” 

Dean beamed. “Perfect.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

“You want me to what?” 

Dean glared half-heartedly at his little brother, because it was impossible for him to be so dumb. “I need you to go somewhere else after school. I’m having someone over.”

Sam just raised a brow over his pop-tart. Bitch. “A girl?”

Dean matched his brow and answered. “No.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

The two brother’s started at each other for a few seconds before Sam shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll just go to Ruby’s.”

“That’s my boy!” Dean beamed. 

“How’re you going to get rid of Dad?” Sam asked his brother with a pointed look into the living room where John Winchester was sacked out in front of the television. Normally, it took some kind of emergency to move their father. And unfortunately, Dean wanting to get some guys dick in his mouth didn’t count as an emergency. Whatever. 

“I’ll think of something.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the end, Dean ‘thinking of something’ ended up with him attacking their microwave with a baseball bat. 

Because a broken microwave? _That_ was an emergency. 

He made sure to point out the appliance just after getting home, so John would take it to the basement before Castiel arrived for their ‘tutoring’ session. Dean figured he could buy himself at least an hour of uninterrupted time with Castiel. 

He wasn’t planning on his dad asking him to check the Impala’s timing belt before the other boy could get there. The quick check caused him to get a little dirty, but if the wide eyed look Castiel gave him was any indication, it wasn’t a bad thing. 

Or maybe that was the gun?

No, it was definitely Dean. Score. 

“It’s Cas, right?” Dean asks because he doesn’t want to seem too into it. 

“Castiel, but feel free to call me Cas if you’d like.” Dean mentally pumped his fist at his successful nonchalance. Nailed it.  

It’s hard to focus on conversation when Castiel is standing in front of him looking like he climbed out of Dean’s wet dreams. Then he notices the boy is glaring at him from the porch. “Oh shit, man. Come in. Mi casa es su casa.”

While Castiel takes in the house, Dean takes in Castiel. While the other boy is a year younger than Dean, he isn’t much smaller. Dean’s got maybe an inch or two on him, but that’s where the differences end. The sophomore’s shoulders are broad, his waist narrow, and his ass _glorious_. Dean has a quick thought of sinking his teeth into it. 

“Where would you like to do this?” Dean has to legitimately bite his tongue to keep from sprouting something dumb like ‘my bedroom.’ 

“Dining room’s fine. More space to work with,” he says instead with an implied wink. They make it to the dining room, where Dean is happy to see the pillow he stashed under there isn’t visible.

“Now I figured we’d start with the basics. Are you familiar with Newton’s laws?” Castiel asks. Dean doesn’t really want to say yes, because he likes hearing the other boy talk. His tutor doesn’t seem to mind, and just plows on. 

“Newton’s three laws are as followed; every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it, the relationship between an object's mass its acceleration and the applied force is F = ma, and for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.” Dean waits until those blue eyes are focused on the pages before be slips out of his seat. The pillow was a smart idea on his end. 

“Now let’s start with the first law. It is more commonly is known as the Law of Inertia. It basically states that an object won’t move unless you push-ah!” He can’t wait any longer. With steady hands he starts to pull down the zipper of the other boy’s pants. He’s proud to notice the cock in his face give a little jump.  He puts his mouth over the cotton on his tip when he hears his name.

Damn him, can’t Dean just have one nice moment? He shifts out from under the table to glare at Castiel. “What?”

“Uh. I’m supposed to be tutoring you.”

He just looks so cute, Dean wants to kiss him. But he also wants to suck him down. Now. “Yeah, I know, Cas. Why do you thing I invited you over?” 

“I’m very confused, Dean.” And he sounds fucking adorable all shy. 

For as much as people think Dean’s a dick, he isn’t. Yes, he really wants to get his mouth in Cas’s pants, but if he’s really not into it, Dean’d stop. With a deep breath me makes himself relatively comfortable before saying, “I guess I’m just going to have to spell this out for you. Science makes me hard, you’re super hot and I’d really like to suck you off. That okay with you?” 

Okay, maybe he’s kinda a dick. 

Castiel looks like he’s weighing some heavy pro’s and con’s before he does the most wonderful thing. He nods. Dean smiles as he crawls back under the table and mumbles, “keep talkin’ science to me, baby.” 

Dean’s pretty sure Cas does as he’s told, but it too preoccupied with getting the boys boxers between his teeth. He know’s its showing off, but Dean’s proud of what he can do. When the boxers are finally gone, he gets the first look at the other boy’s dick and his mouth waters. 

It’s pretty much perfect, in Dean’s opinion. Long, but manageable. Thick, with just a slight curve. He touches it with his lips, a teasing touch at first, then he takes it down at once. He can hear Cas swearing above him, and he groans. 

“Jesus!” Castiel blasphemes, as he spreads his legs wider unconsciously. To accommodate him, Dean pushes his boxers and jeans down to the floor. The new angle gives Dean a better view of his balls. And the first thing to cross his mind is that he wants to taste them. 

“Why aren’t you talking?” He asks, mostly to fluster the other boy. He doesn’t wait for an answer before getting his mouth around one of the fleshy balls. 

“You’re making it very difficult to think,” he hears Cas mumble. It’s beyond cute. 

Dean pulls away with a wet sound. “You’re smart, Cas. Think of something,” he giggles while nuzzling the knee closest to him. 

When Castiel starts mumbling elements, Dean gets back to work. He sucks and bobs and jacks what he can’t fit into his mouth with his fist. It is, by far, the hottest thing to ever happen to him. His own, neglected, dick gives a valiant twitch. Dean figures he’s ignored it long enough and frees it from inside his jeans. 

The first touch is too much he has to pull off Castiel to breath. 

“Fuck, Cas. So fucking glad I flunked physics the first time. Got to be in a class with you every other day. Listening to you answer Mr. Adler’s fucking questions got me so fucking hard,” he moans before going back to work. Dean multitasks; taking Castiel apart with his mouth while he does the same for himself with his hand. 

Castiel is moaning above him, and Dean can taste as beads of pre-come slide out. He’s a little surprised that Castiel isn’t touching him, and decides that has to happen. Like, yesterday. 

He has one trick he’s a thousand percent sure will work. He squeezes the base of his own dick before taking just the tip of Castiel between his lips and sucking. Hard. 

Hands are in his hair in a second and he groans, thankful he’s got control of his own cock, otherwise he would have blown his load right then. 

Castiel experiments with the control. Dean is willing to give it all over. It’s tentative at first, just guiding up and down. 

Then it’s not. With just one hand to hold him in place, Castiel starts to thrust in earnest. After that it only takes a few hard tugs on his cock before he’s coming all over the hardwood floor below him. Then Castiel is following him, shooting come at Dean’s face. Most gets in his mouth, that he swallows, but some hits his chin and lips. 

Dean’s never felt more complete. 

He licks the come from his face and then, because it’s seriously the best stuff ever, he licks Castiel’s dick too. It’s gone adorably soft, and Dean is careful to get it back in the other boys jeans. 

He feels like he’s on cloud nine when he climbs back into his chair. “Fuck, man, I think you just made my year.” He’s in such hazy bliss that he doesn’t register Castiel leaving other than to give the boy a happy wave. 

Sam get’s home a few minutes later, and groans at Dean’s post-sex hair-clothes-face. He doesn’t mind. He’s already trying to formulate how to make that happen again when he see’s Castiel’s backpack on the table. 

“Perfect,” he says to the empty room. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Castiel’s talking to his brother, Daniel or Gabriel or something, when Dean sees him next. 

He doesn’t quite know how it happens, but he finds himself crowding the other boy against the lockers. The kiss if possibly the greatest kiss he’s ever had. “Sorry. I didn’t get to do this yesterday,” he tells him. 

“I forgive you. I have a free period now if you wanna go.” He’s close, and when he licks his lips, Dean’s get caught in the crossfire and he groans. “If you wanna go study.”

“Yeah, Cas, I’d like that.” He doesn’t add that he’d like to do a lot more than that, and not just sex things. 

When they’ve rounded the corner away from prying eyes he stops, and Castiel stops too. 

“Can I take you out? Like a date?” Dean asks, and he feels abnormally shy. Sex, he’s good at. Feelings? Not so much. But he figures if the sex is that electric, the other (goopy, romantic) stuff probably is too. 

Castiel’s resulting smile is bright enough to bling. “I’d like that very much, Dean.”

Then they’re kissing, not caring who sees.


End file.
